1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver in which a head portion holding a shaving-blade unit including an inner blade and an outer blade is supported to be swingable in predetermined directions with respect to a gripper portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315978 discloses an electric shaver of the above-mentioned kind, which includes not only a shaving-blade unit including an inner blade and an outer blade but also an edge-trimmer-blade unit.
The electric shaver includes a gripper portion to be held by the user's hand and a head portion configured to hold the shaving-blade unit, and supported to be swingable in the anteroposterior directions with respect to the gripper portion. Moreover, the electric shaver includes the edge-trimmer-blade unit in an upper-side portion on the back-side surface of the gripper portion. A switching knob is provided in the gripper portion to switch the edge-trimmer-blade unit between a ready-for-use state (a popped-up state) and a stored state.